Your Biggest Fan
by AmericusyoungXoXo
Summary: "We could come in dead-last, and I'd still be the biggest winner here, as long as I have you cheering for me." Chloe had spent her entire life taking care of her little sister, but she could have never prepared her for the chaos that would ensue following her arrival at Barden University.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"And I can't wait until you meet Aubrey, oh! She's going to love you. How amazing is this, Bails? The Beale sisters taking on Barden University together, as Bellas!"

Bailey had managed to tune out her sister's obsessive chatter some time ago as she unpacked her clothes and belongings into her dorm room. She looked around briefly once more, taking in Erin's side of the room. She had been moved in for weeks by the time Bailey got there, considering she was on the soccer team and had preseason. She felt like a hurricane touching down in Erin's tidiness when she had started carting in totes and suitcases and backpacks alike. After nearly an hour, she had almost all of it unpacked. She couldn't help but already appreciate Erin for having given her alone time to get settled in- it was certainly more than she could say for her sister.

"Chloe," she giggled, finally turning to face her. The redhead had settled in on Bailey's bed, her painted toes pressing into the white comforter, her eyes fluttering around the room as she babbled.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow, "what?"

Bailey giggled once more and shook her head, turning to place her makeup mirror on the desk at the foot of her bed.

"Acapella doesn't even start up for another couple of weeks, right? So don't I have time to focus on other stuff like, I don't know," she shrugged, "getting settled at college?"

Chloe pursed her lips and the sisters stared at one another.

"If you want me to leave, then just say it." Chloe sucked in her lips and turned her cheek to Bailey, though she showed no signs of lifting herself off the bed.

"Oh my God," Bailey groaned, rolling her eyes and chuckling dryly, "you are so dramatic."

"I'm not the one kicking my big sissy out of my room when she just wants to help." Chloe huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She still refused to meet Bailey's stare.

"I'm not kicking you out! I just," she paused, taking note of Chloe's childlike pout. She shook her head and sat at the desk, "nevermind." She shrugged. "Forget I said anything."

In just moments, Chloe began talking again. Her one-sided conversation had switched topics to that of the "Treblemakers," another acapella group on campus.

"And you cannot fraternize with the trebles, they're nothing but-"

"Trouble?" Bailey supplied.

She giggled at her own joke.

Chloe didn't notice.

"Exactly! They're nothing but trouble. That's why Aubrey says we are to have no romantic nor sexual relations with any of them."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you, now, huh?" Bailey giggled to herself once more, absentmindedly hanging up a sweater in her closet.

Chloe's cheeks glowed hot.

It wasn't a secret that she had come out as a lesbian, but it certainly wasn't something she was used to being said out loud, especially not by her "baby" sister. She was still having a hard time even accepting and processing the fact that her little sister wasn't all that little anymore. She had always taken her big-sisterly duties seriously, always looking out for Bailey, always standing up for her. Afterall, Bailey was the most inherently good and kindhearted human that Chloe had ever met. She marveled at her sister's sunshine personality from the time they were kids, and she had vowed to herself that she would never let anyone dull that sunshine.

"Bails," Chloe began, her eyes laying heavy on her sister's small form, "I just want you to be careful."

Bailey turned, a light eyebrow cocked slightly, "Be careful?"

Chloe nodded, standing up and leaning against the edge of the bed. "College is just different," Chloe shrugged, "this is where you find yourself and the people you're supposed to be with. I just want to make sure you aren't disappointed."

Bailey wiggled uncomfortably under her sister's direct attention, it was a strange occasion for her to be so serious.

"Chlo, I, I know." Her lips twitched, "Everything's going to be fine!" She smiled lightheartedly, closing the distance between them and lightly hugging Chloe, "Especially when I've got my big sister here to look out for me."

Chloe smiled and returned the embrace from her sister.

The two had been best friends nearly their whole lives. While Chloe was older, now a senior in college when Bailey was only a freshman, they had been raised with all the love and affection in the world. They loved hard and fiercely, and it didn't seem like there was a thing in the world that could interfere with that love.

"Lucky for you, I have a meeting with Aubrey about you and the new Bella auditions." Chloe smirked and tapped a gentle finger on Bailey's nose. "Which means you get a break from your big annoying sister."

* * *

Bailey found herself wandering about Barden's campus, light eyes fluttering about and taking in everything around her. She stopped at a fountain within a courtyard, hip jutted outwards and head tilted.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

She turned towards the voice, an eyebrow raised.

"Magical, even?"

The boy speaking to her smile nervously, his eyes weary but still shining out from beneath a mop of chestnut curls.

Bailey smiled and shrugged, "I guess I could call it magical."

Her smile widened as she noticed this answer pleased the boy. He smiled at her with relief, daring to step closer and hold out his hand.

"Benji Applebaum."

"Bailey Beale, nice to meet you, Benji."

Though she couldn't deny the boy clad in a magician's cape was a little strange, Bailey also couldn't deny that she could see a friendship forming with him. He listened to her chatter about leaving home and her family, albeit Chloe, and she entertained him and watched his magic tricks.

"I have more stuff in my dorm, if you want to come see? It's totally okay if you don't, I'd totally understand-"

"Benji, Benji," she giggled, "I'd love to see! Let's go."

He smiled and nodded with her reassurance and begin towards his building, continuing to describe different tricks he had seen at various magic shows. She listened faithfully and nodded and asked questions, and she could practically feel Benji growing less nervous and more confident in her presence.

"And this one time, I went to this convention where it was all aspiring magicians like myself," he unlocked his door, stepping inside and holding it open for Bailey, "and we all got…"

His words died in his throat as his eyes landed upon his newly moved-in roommate.

The brown-eyed boy turned to them, attention still held on the various "magic" instruments littering Benji's side of the room.

Bailey bit her lip as she took in his handsome features.

"Hi! I'm Jesse," he closed the distance between himself and Benji, holding out a hand to shake, "I'm guessing you're…" he looked expectantly at Benji as he awkwardly returned the handshake.

"Benji," he finally stuttered out.

He turned back towards Bailey in the doorway, Jesse's eyes following and landing on the small girl.

"This is Bailey, we just met!"

Bailey smiled nervously and nodded, "I'm gonna go, you guys can get to know each other and stuff. Bye Benji!"

She was no more than five feet down the hallway when she stopped and inwardly cursed at herself. Boys never made her nervous in high school, so why was Benji's roommate suddenly making her flee the very room?

"Dammit," she mumbled to herself, hopping down the stairs to the first floor.

Neither high school nor her big sister could've ever prepared Bailey for the adventure that awaited her in the years to come at Barden University.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

The following weeks passed by smoothly for Bailey as she settled herself into college. Her and Erin got along well enough, she had found a permanent seat between Aubrey and Chloe, and her friendship with Benji was growing nicely.

They seemed to accept one another for who they were, and that was more than Benji could've ever wanted in a friend.

"I'm telling you guys, I have an awesome feeling about her." Chloe babbled on to Aubrey and Bailey as the trio ate their lunch.

Despite their difference in schedules, the three had managed to meet for lunch nearly every day since the beginning of the semester, and Chloe was pleased to say that Aubrey had fully taken Bailey under her wing. She said she saw more than potential in the young legacy, even saying she could see her being the captain of the Bellas one day, if she stayed on track.

This made both sisters giddy.

"Are you still talking about that shower girl?" Bailey giggled, quirking her eyebrows and taking a bite of her sushi. Aubrey giggled in turn beside her.

Chloe rolled her eyes but nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! You two don't understand, this girl was good." She stared at them expectantly.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but is she Bella good?" Aubrey challenged, a thin eyebrow raising.

"Yes! You'll see. I convinced her to come to auditions." Chloe smirked in triumph, though she had to know that Aubrey would always get the last word.

"Well," she mulled over, a smirk tugging at the edge of her lip, "hopefully she won't blow off auditions the same way she blew off our booth."

She took a large bite of rice.

Chloe sat silently.

* * *

Despite the fact that she was a legacy and didn't need to audition, Bailey volunteered to go first.

"Bailey, you-" Aubrey began, her hand reaching out to grasp the younger girl's arm.

"No, she," Chloe paused, watching Bailey's blonde ponytail swished from side to side as she practically skipped down the steps, "she feels like she has to."

Aubrey looked to her quizzically.

"She said it's not fair if she doesn't." Chloe shrugged, her eyes coming to find Bailey standing center-stage. She couldn't help the way her eyes strayed from her sister and picked apart the rest of the freshmen that had showed up to audition for various a capella groups, searching for one in particular.

When it seemed as if everyone had settled into their respective groups and seats, Bailey began the auditions with her section of "since you been gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

Chloe marveled at her sister's sweet voice and natural stage presence- she had always belonged with all eyes on her. She smiled as Aubrey nodded, pleased with Bailey.

She nearly jogged back up the steps to her seat between Aubrey and Chloe, her smile wide and eyes glowing.

"Well?" She looked to either one of them as she sat down, both giggling at her and shaking their heads. It went without saying that she was officially a Bella.

Auditions carried on, and they witnessed every variation of the good, the bad, and the ugly. Bailey made it her goal to point out other nice attributes when someone was clearly tone-deaf or just downright bad. It was so typical of her to try to find something nice to say about everyone.

She smiled brightly as she watched Benji audition. He had told her just hours before how excited he was at the very idea of becoming a Treble- he practically idolized them.

"Jesse Swanson, Treblemakers."

Bailey's ears perked at the voice, her eyes latching onto his face as he began singing. While careful not to draw Aubrey's attention to it, she found herself grinning as she watched. Not only was his face beautiful, but his voice was too.

Aubrey said that they couldn't have romantic or sexual relations with the trebles.

She never said they couldn't enjoy looking at them.

As auditions began coming to a close, there was no denying the disappointment that had fallen across Chloe's face.

"Shower girl blowing us off again?"

She ignored Aubrey's snark and continued to watch the doors.

And in trotted shower girl.

Chloe's face lit up with glee and triumph, turning to smirk at Aubrey and her sister as the girl ascended the stage steps.

"Your name and a capella group you're auditioning for?" Aubrey's hard stare could've frozen a man solid had he looked too long. Chloe glared at her for only a moment before turning back to the girl and smiling.

"Beca, right?"

"I think she can speak for herself, Chloe," Aubrey smirked, her eyes never leaving the girl's face. Chloe sighed and sat back.

"Uh, I'm Beca Mitchell. Bellas…?" She quirked an eyebrow, the side of her mouth twisting up in an awkward smile, her eyes squinting.

Aubrey nodded wordlessly and scribbled something onto her clipboard.

"May I?" Beca pointed to the cup filled with pens on the table, Aubrey's eyebrows raising and Chloe nodding enthusiastically. In one swift motion, Beca had dumped the contents of the cup onto the desk and had it placed opening-down on the stage before her.

She sang a rendition of "When I'm Gone," using the cup to carry out her beat and finishing with pursed lips as she looked back to the table.

Aubrey looked less than pleased.

Chloe began clapping.

Bailey's eyes were still locked on Jesse Swanson.

* * *

Days passed, and soon enough, the list of the new Barden Bellas was posted. Ten new girls were inducted, and their rules were laid out clearly upon their first meeting.

The greatest rule?

No relations with the Trebles.

That night, at the aca-initiation, this rule proved its importance.

Music played in the cement theater, voices carried outwards, and drinks lazily sloshed over the edges of their cups. As the old and new members of the a capella groups on campus all mingled with one another, Bailey felt she was exactly where she belonged.

"Can you please not get absolutely white-girl-wasted tonight, Chlo? I don't want another repeat of my graduation party." Bailey tried not to whine as she watched her sister down another cup of whatever juice mix they all seemed to have. Chloe ignored her, simply shaking her head at her and bounding off after Aubrey.

"Tell me, small fry," the girl beside her began, "how serious do you think Aubrey actually is about the whole 'no sleeping with the trebles' thing?"

Bailey turned to her, recalling the fact that she had asked them to call her 'Fat Amy,' and pursed her lips.

"I don't know," she cocked her head slightly, "she seemed pretty serious to me."

Fat Amy nodded, tilting her head to either side as if contemplating the idea of it, "Alright." She finally spoke, shrugging and beginning towards a group of Trebles.

Bailey watched her and giggled, turning around and spotting Jesse standing near the snack table.

She made her way over and smiled at him as he turned towards her.

"Hi," she began, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was straight that night.

"Hey, Bailey, right?" He asked, eyebrow quirked.

She nodded.

"You're, uh," his eyes looked past her for a moment before returning, "Chloe's sister?"

She nodded again and turned to see her sister face-to-face with Beca, whom did not look entirely thrilled. Bailey pursed her lips but brought her attention back to Jesse.

"Yeah, she's basically my best friend ever. And Benji," she giggled, "but you probably got that by now."

He nodded and chuckled, thinking of all the stories Benji seemed to have about her, "Yeah, he says you're a pretty awesome friend."

Bailey smiled, teeth small and straight and white, "Awh, he's so sweet." She held a hand over her heart.

Jesse casually grabbed a lollipop from the table beside him, offering it to Bailey. She thought for a moment but shook her head, "Didn't you ever hear that song?"

"What song?" He was intrigued.

"You know," she giggled, "sucking too hard on a lollipop, love's gonna get you down?"

She waited for a moment to it to click in his head, "by Mika?"

He shook his head and her mouth playfully fell open, animated shock gracing her little features.

"It's a good song," she shrugged, "you've gotta listen to it."

"I'll think about it," he winked, unwrapping the lollipop and tossing it in his mouth.

She giggled.

"Soo," he smirked playfully, "how does it feel to be a Bella now?"

She smiled again, her cheeks growing pleasantly sore, "Amazing!"

Jesse was endeared by her cheeriness.

He found himself staring at her face as she spoke once more, finding a dimple on one side of her mouth and admiring the way her cheekbones jutted upwards.

She was pretty.

"Oh, Baileyyy," Aubrey sing-songed, approaching the two with a hard and curious stare, "I think you should pay some attention to your sister." She looked down at her expectantly.

Bailey's eyes fell to the ground briefly before nodding, pushing a smile back onto her lips. She knew Aubrey was mad at her for talking to Jesse.

She turned to see her sister with an arm cast over Beca Mitchell's shoulder, the other hand holding the girl's face. She pursed her lips and sighed, beginning towards them.

Jesse watched her walk away with a sliver of sadness at the abrupt ending of their conversation. He certainly couldn't say he had minded being with her. He almost forgot about the cold stare Aubrey had placed upon the side of his head when his eyes lingered too long on Bailey's retreating form.


End file.
